<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here With Me by Lia_Petros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862907">Here With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros'>Lia_Petros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp: Ray of Light [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Under Brain-Altering Substance, Dubious Consent but No Sex, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hence the Dubious Consent, Idiots in Love, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Pink Kryptonite, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andreas Rojas if you squint, Samantha "Sam" Arias/William Dey if you squint, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I turned Kara gay!” Lena whispers in distress.</p><p>Alex almost chokes again, but this time she’s able to cover her mouth and force the wine down.</p><p>“The rock. The kryptonite! It’s making her act gay!” Lena whispers, interjecting Alex before she can respond.<br/>—</p><p>Lena is at Kara's place since Eve assaulted her at her own place. She was able to take the power-dampener she made for Kara but she thinks she may have built a defective device as her friend is acting off and a bit gay towards her. In the meantime, Alex decides that's the best chance they have to help these two to sort their feelings out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp: Ray of Light [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again I'd like to thank lifeofanerdygirl for her amazing editing work. &lt;3<br/>This is my take on the Pink Kryptonite trope. Also, this goes back to the events of <em>Sleepover</em> and then follows the events of <em>Only a Girl</em>. There is a timeline, hooray. &lt;3<br/>—</p><p><strong>Sensitive content warning:</strong> It has come to my attention that this one-shot may contain issues that can be interpreted as dubious consent since Kara acting under the influence of a brain-altering substance. Although that was never my goal while writing this piece as I never intend to write a Supercorp smut out of that, I see now that this does not make the matter less problematic or triggering. I apologize if I somehow triggered someone, it was never my intention. But be aware now that this piece can be triggering for dubious consent and acting under the influence of a brain-altering substance. This issue will be pointed out in the next part of the series.</p><p>However, please be respectful when pointing out what can be problematic in someone's story. Not everyone is insensitive to these matters, only misguided. Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>May 27<sup>th</sup>.</em>
</p><p>“Care to explain to me what I saw?” Alex demanded as she entered her sister’s apartment. After receiving no response, she made her way over into the living room and glanced toward the direction of Kara’s bed. She knew her sister was a heavy sleeper, but not to this extent. Kara didn’t move and neither did Lena which was odd considering the red-head wasn’t quiet at all when she entered.</p><p> </p><p>She took out her phone, snapping a picture of the two together and left to wait outside in the hallway. She spent her time responding to a few work emails and scrolling through social media. Finally, after what felt like forever, she heard the door open and glanced up to see who it was. It was Lena, but she left the apartment in such hurry that she didn’t notice Alex standing right there, close to the window located in the hallway next to Kara’s door. Not that Alex wanted to be seen, but she thought the woman would see her as she was standing right there.</p><p> </p><p>Once Lena had scurried her way down the hall and into the elevator and out of sight, she went back into Kara’s apartment to ask her about her photo she had just sent to Kara a few minutes ago. Alex didn’t know what to make of the scene; her sister and Lena Luthor literally sleeping together. Their bodies intertwined and snuggled in close to each other.</p><p> </p><p>It felt intimate, it felt domestic. The kind of domesticity Alex shared with Kelly and used to share with Maggie.</p><p> </p><p>She approached Kara, now standing at the foot of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh,” her sister fidgeted with the fabric of her bedsheet while obviously avoiding looking directly at Alex. “We were sleeping, just that. I swear nothing happened, Alex!” Kara stammered, her features turning into a painful grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you two didn’t even hear me come in and I even slammed the door behind me! ” Her sister lowered her eyes taking on a defensive stance. “You two were in such a deep sleep that you didn’t hear me enter your apartment like I’ve done dozens of times before, in which case you’ve woken up since you’re the one with super hearing. Don’t you think that’s dangerous?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was worried about her because she rarely saw Kara with her walls down like this. Her sister was always listening in and ready to act on a moment’s notice no matter if she was asleep or not.</p><p> </p><p>“She grounds me, Alex,” Kara whispered so quietly in such a broken and saddened voice that Alex almost missed her sister’s words.</p><p> </p><p>She took a few steps closer to Kara who was still sitting up on her bed. Alex sat down on the edge next to her, feeling the soft cushions giving in her under her weight.</p><p> </p><p>“When Lena spends the night, I don’t have nightmares about Crisis or about, about losing my mom again,” Kara said, closing her eyes, the painful memories replaying in her head.</p><p> </p><p>Alex felt sick to her stomach and extremely guilty. She has been an awful sister to Kara. She knew that her baby sister didn’t talk much about her feelings and should have been more aware of what Kara has been through since Crisis.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of gently pressuring Kara to confide in her about what had happened at the Vanishing Point, Alex had brushed it off. Her sister seemed fine so she was fine, but in reality, she really wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“When she, uh, when…” Kara stammered.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing Kara’s nervousness, she offered her hand to her, placing it on top of the bedsheet. When Kara took it, it was as if she was holding onto it for dear life. Alex smiled softly at her, offering reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“When Lena… holds me…” Kara said, her voice breaking a bit, maybe by embarrassment, Alex wasn’t sure, “while I sleep, I feel… safe, like nothing could hurt me.” She gave Alex’s hand a tight squeeze as the last words left her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were having nightmares?” She asked quietly, the feeling of shame and failure taking over her. Kara let out a watery laugh and averted her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I… didn’t want to worry you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex remained silent for a while, thinking about how bad she had failed her baby sister so Kara had to turn to find solace in the arms of the one person who had been deeply hurting her these past few months.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kara,” she said and pulled her sister by her hand and hugged her. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” she said, not hiding the sadness and remorse in her voice. All of a sudden, Kara started to sob. Alex had a gut feeling that the crying wasn’t just about feeling broken over Crisis. She didn’t question it though, wondering if something else bothering her. However, she <em>did</em> make a mental note on her sister’s behavior and filed it away for later, knowing that they’d eventually have to discuss it.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 6<sup>th</sup>.</em>
</p><p>Talking to Lena was the stupidest thing Alex had done considering they weren’t on good terms at all and the young Luthor knew Alex lost her temper easily. She definitely understood her sister’s concerns over the woman. If Lena was facing something similar to what Alex had been through before, coming out as gay and accepting who she was, then the woman needed someone to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>However, that person couldn’t be Alex because there was still too much bad blood between them even if on this Earth they used to work together. She remembered what Lena had attempted in the past and Lena hadn’t forgotten that Alex had intended to use Claymore on her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I should talk to her again,” she said after taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>It was a lovely morning, the sky was bright blue with the sun shining brightly through the window. Kelly was at her place enjoying breakfast with her and they were sitting at the small coffee table Alex had set up with an assortment of breakfast items minutes before she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Kara said you understand what Lena is going through.”</p><p> </p><p>She rested her mug back down on the table before looking up to her girlfriend. Alex smiled adorably at her, incapable of not smiling at Kelly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me, I’m not the best person with words, and Lena and I have had our share of problems,” Alex explained, grabbing a piece of buttered toast and taking a bite.</p><p> </p><p>“But Kara really seems to want you to help Lena, so maybe you should try a different approach? Maybe one that doesn’t involve ambushing her with a picture of her and her best friend sleeping together? Just an idea, babe,” Kelly chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes and after swallowing the piece of toast, she stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p> </p><p>Alex took another sip of her coffee. “You know, I find it really weird how much Kara wants me to help Lena figure herself out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly raised her brows edging her to continue speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s not it, okay. Lena got really defensive when I tried to imply that the photo wasn’t platonic…”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly choked on her coffee, the realization hitting her like an impact from a train.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my God! They are in love with each other, aren’t they? And they don’t even know!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex was reeling. How did she of all people miss that? The way Kara reacted to Lena’s plan, the fact that her sister was willing to change history over their friendship. Alex placed her face in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I pushed Kara to go on a date with that William guy,” she sighed, a feeling of guilt washing over her again. She <em>really</em> had been a bad sister to Kara lately.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, Alex,” Kelly reassured her.</p><p> </p><p>Alex removed her head from her hands and looked up at her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone experiences love differently, and you told me Lena is Kara’s first best friend <em>and</em> first female friend,” Kelly stated casually, picking up a knife and spreading jelly on her toast.</p><p> </p><p>“You are analyzing my sister now?” She asked amused, raising a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m always analyzing everyone,” Kelly joked. “I just don’t share all the notes I make,” she said, winking playfully at Alex. The red-head smiled at her girlfriend again although there was still a feeling of guilt present inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>She should have noticed and known that something was up between Kara and Lena. They never had a normal friendship.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 24<sup>th</sup>.</em>
</p><p>Alex and Kelly were sitting on Alex’s bed, snuggled together with Kelly’s laptop positioned in the middle. They were binge watching Atypical, a show Kelly had wanted to start since the year of its premiere.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t exactly the type of tv show Alex would usually watch, as she enjoyed shows such as Law and Order, Criminal Minds, Slasher and Stranger Things. However, she caved when Kelly asked if she wanted to watch it together, unable to resist her girlfriend's pouting. Now that they were in episode thirteen of the first season, Alex was enthralled by the show’s plot. However, nothing would compare to Kelly’s ramblings about the show’s accuracy depicting autism.</p><p> </p><p>Although endearing and kind of sexy, if Alex had actually paid attention to her girlfriend’s ramblings, she would know that autism presents differently in boys and girls. No matter how important the information may be, Alex was captivated by Kelly’s enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>So, to say they started making out just after the first season ended and the credits starting rolling, wasn’t surprising at all. What begun with slow paced kisses turned into heated and breathy ones that left both of their minds spinning. Their hands were all over the other, and before she knew it, Kelly was sitting in her lap, straddling her. Alex couldn’t contain herself anymore, as an urge was building deep inside of her and she squeezed her girlfriend’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>They made out for quite some time before finally giving in to the moment. Alex was hastily unbuttoning Kelly’s plaid shirt when, all of a sudden, a gust of wind caused the curtain to sway violently. A blur made its way to her living room and when the form stopped, she could see that it was Kara standing there in her civilian clothes. Kelly turned around, trying to get a better view of what was happening and missed the panic that was written all over Alex’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, how did you--” Alex began, while Kelly got up and off Alex’s lap and stood facing Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex! You have to help me! It’s Lena! She is...” Kara stammered, cutting her off, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “She is hurt and I don’t know what to do! Please help me!”</p><p> </p><p>Alex bolted up from her bed, almost tripping on the bedsheet and her shoes, and stood beside her girlfriend. Now that she was able to get a better view of Kara, she realized that her hands were covered in blood.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was crying, heavy sobs escaping her mouth and tears flowing rapidly down her cheeks. Scared and desperate were the two words that immediately popped into Alex’s mind and her heart was constricted by the sight.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly slipped on her shoes and turned to face Kelly. “I’ll explain later, okay?” She said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Be safe. I’ll be up waiting for you.” She smiled at her girlfriend and gave her another peck for good measure. Alex walked over to Kara, who was desperate enough over Lena’s safe-being, to hold Alex in her arms and fly away from her sister’s place, while Kelly watched, her jaw practically on the floor.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>June 24<sup>th</sup>, thirty minutes earlier</em>
</p><p>This was how Lena would die — stabbed by someone whose mind she had tempered with before an anti-matter wave came and screwed things up even more. To make matters worse, she wouldn’t even know the reasoning behind it in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Whoever this version of Eve Teschmacher was, she was more relentless than Earth 38’s Eve and Hope put together. After placing the watch Kara gave Lena in her front pants pocket, Eve sped towards her. Lena bypassed the kitchen island to get to the table where the watch she built was located. She wouldn’t let another one of her inventions fall into the wrong hands <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Logically, she knew she should have run to the door to escape instead of getting the device, but the thought of this mind-controlled Eve getting her hands on the power-dampener made her insides twist, so she decided to forgo her own safety and risk it.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the box containing the new watch, keeping it guarded in her MIT sweatshirt pocket, however, she didn’t have time to make it any further before being pulled by her hair. Lena grunted as she tried to escape but that Eve, whoever she was, was inhumanly strong and pushed her down to the floor as if she weighed close to nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Please comply, miss Luthor.” Her calm and collect voice freighted Lena, sending chills down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>The woman positioned herself so she was straddling her, now able to get a better hold of Lena’s wrists. She gently put the knife down, fumbling in her inner jacket’s pockets until she found the cable ties she was looking for. Lena couldn’t do anything but watch on in horror.</p><p> </p><p>She was sweating out of fear, but she couldn’t scream or react. It was as if her mouth was glued shut and all she could do was watch as this Eve restrained her ankles and wrists, pulling the cable ties tight, that would no doubt leave red marks etched on her skin. Tears were running down her cheeks and she could feel the dampness on her temples from the beads of sweat. It felt just like when she had watched her mother die; no words, no action, no reaction, only a freezing feeling of panic and loss.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to die. Today was the day.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied that Lena wasn’t going anywhere, Eve strode into the kitchen and began rummaging around in her cabinets. She was completely frozen, tears rolling down her cheeks, unable to scream for help as panic seized her body and mind. It wasn’t that she could move anyways due to the cable ties that bound her wrists and ankles together.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, miss Luthor,” the woman said as she approached Lena’s frozen body, “Leviathan needs you alive for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena noticed that she now held a small plastic container and matching lid in her hands. She watched on in confusion, wondering exactly what her plan was. Eve rested the container and lid on the floor so that her hands were free to pick up the knife and lift Lena’s sweatshirt and t-shirt. “However, they do need something else from you.” Eve snarled, cutting into Lena’s belly.</p><p> </p><p>Her face rapidly turned from confusion into horror and she grunted in pain, tears flowing down the side of her face and into her ears and hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, miss Luthor. It’s not a deep enough cut to damage your organs or any important veins, just enough to draw the right amount of blood. And yes, you will need stitches, but no biggie.” Eve explained her plan to her in such a nonchalant way it was as if she was a friend talking to Lena about her day and not as if she was a huntress about to cut open her prey. Eve’s face formed into a twisted smile and Lena’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde took the small container to collect the blood which dripped from Lena’s fresh cut. However, not satisfied with how fast the blood was flowing, she pressed harder into the wound, causing it to flow faster into the container. Lena flinched, but Eve ignored the Luthor’s pain, eyes concentrated on the container until she was satisfied she had enough blood for a sample. Popping the lid onto the container, she hopped up from the floor and strode her over to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Toodles, miss Luthor,” she said, waving a friendly goodbye and quietly shut the door behind her. How could a woman be so friendly yet villainous at the same time was beyond Lena.</p><p> </p><p>She remained on the cold, hard floor, her wrists and ankles growing sore from fighting the restraints. Her cut continued to stream blood, spilling out onto the floor and starting to pool beneath her. She started to grow cold, her body aching all over, as tears cascaded down her cheeks like water over a waterfall. Sobs came out in full force and there was no holding back any of the pain and desperation she was feeling at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Kar… Kara…” she mumbled, her voice weak and unsteady. “Kara… Kara. Kara! Kara?! <em>Kara!?</em>” She screamed, her voice growing louder and more desperate each time she called for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later she heard Kara, her wonderful hero, touch down on her balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee?!” Kara called out to Lena, trying to find out where she was.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few steps inside, the blonde immediately spotted Lena and ran over to her.</p><p> </p><p>“What, who… Lee, <em>who</em> did this to you?!” Kara was shaking as she scanned Lena’s body, noticing bound ankles and writs and blood flowing from the cut on her belly.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sounded not just worried but also angry. Very, very angry. The Kryptonian wasted no time and kneeled beside Lena, breaking the plastic restrains as if they were nothing while also making sure to take care as to not hurt Lena in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Lena glanced up into her hero’s blue eyes, care, and concern deeply present in them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to find a towel so we can put some pressure on your cut to help slow the bleeding. Then I’m taking you home and going to get Alex to help us sew it up,” Kara said, her voice soft and calming like a breeze on a Spring day.</p><p> </p><p>She sped into the kitchen, grabbing a towel and returning to Lena’s side, pressing it to her wound to help keep the bleeding under control until her sister could take a look at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you can hold onto this while I fly you to my apartment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lena muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and quickly switched it out with her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep a firm pressure on this,” she instructed, her own hand pressing into Lena’s to indicate the right amount she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Lena simply nodded and smiled up at her.</p><p> </p><p>With all her care and gentleness, Kara picked her up, holding her in her arms before making her way over to Lena’s balcony and taking off into the sky. Kara made sure to keep a slower speed, as to not worsen Lena’s bleeding and kept a close eye on her as if she were a mother watching over a small child. Once arriving at Kara’s apartment, she carefully placed Lena onto her bed, covered her with a blanket, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m leaving to go grab Alex from her apartment. Be back in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara turned and zoomed out of the window, leaving behind a gust of air that felt wonderful against her hot, damp skin. Lena knew she was now in good hands.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Saturday (Present)</em>
</p><p>Alex is helping Kara clean the apartment since they decided to do a Game Night for Nia’s birthday. Unfortunately, Nia’s living room wasn’t big enough for everyone, so Kara gracefully offered her place. Of course, she knew her sister did that because of Lena, who was basically living with Kara since the whole Eve incident at her place.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Lena could help too,” Alex says, taking all of the board games from the tv rack where they usually are and putting them on the center table.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks pointedly at Lena. Letting out a large sigh, the raven-haired woman gets up from the couch and heads into the kitchen to assist Kara with all the food they have ordered already. She really didn’t want to get up from her comfy spot on the couch, but with the look Alex was giving her, she knew it was a wise decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense! Lena, please go sit,” she says, motioning her hands toward the direction of the couch. “Alex, Lena is wounded,” she states matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>“But I still can help if I want to,” she says pointedly; Lena didn’t want to help as she has grown lazy these past few days where she was spoiled by Kara. She got used to the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Kara didn’t have to look at Lena to <em>know</em> the woman was raising her brow at her, as the tone of her voice gave it away completely. Throughout the years, Kara had learned what her voice sounded like when doing this exact action.</p><p> </p><p>Kara drops the cutlery on the kitchen island to get a better look at Lena. Her fingers twist and flex in frustration. That’s how they’ve been acting since Thursday. Kara tries to shield Lena from everything while Lena stubbornly decides she won’t comply at all just for the fun of getting on Kara’s nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Watching them interact the past few days has made Alex realize just how blind she has been to her sister’s affections toward Lena since Day One. The lengths that the two of them would go for one another was anything <em>but</em> just pure and plain friendship. There was no heterosexual explanation for it.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wanted to change history for Lena and Lena had built Kara so many devices to protect Supergirl from kryptonite that even Alex sometimes would forget that she was the same woman who knew how to fabric the mineral from scratch.</p><p> </p><p>She had also built some sort of power-dampener device, with kryptonite as its base, with no known side effects to Kara’s health. The advantages were that the blonde was able to hug people properly and to safely have sex with men, according to what Kara explained to her yesterday when they were eating lunch together.</p><p> </p><p>To say Alex was warming up to Lena Luthor again was an understatement. She quietly and subtly welcomed Lena back into her life the moment the young Luthor broke down in tears, telling her she thought she would die and that she didn’t want to. How could Alex hold any grudges over someone who was deeply and emotionally hurt?</p><p> </p><p>Now she is merely watching her sister and Lena play house. She had to admit, it was gross but in the sweetest way possible, as they had no idea how much they looked like a couple.</p><p> </p><p>Alex almost barfed earlier when she watched Lena tickle Kara after her sister said the woman shouldn’t leave bed because her cut was still healing and that she needed to limit her movements. Lena is following all of Alex’s recommendations in order to avoid the cut from reopening, so it is safe to say her sister was exaggerating. After all, the tickling made Kara squeal and laugh like a baby, as she went to attack Lena only to hug the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, and the hugs. Kara has been wearing the watch since Thursday but only activates the power-dampener when she wants to hug someone. To much of Alex’s shock, Kara never warns anyone when she is wearing it and basically jumps on her, J’onn, Nia, or Brainy to hug them.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, her sister flew to Midvale just to hug Eliza and now her mother wants them to visit there soon one weekend to get a family hug in.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be angry at me, Kara. I’m <em>wounded</em>.” Lena teases her voice catching Alex’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>She has thought a lot about how cute these two knuckle-heads look together. If she hadn’t judged Lena by her last time from the very beginning, then maybe she would’ve seen it sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p>Kara scoffs, in shock, and Alex chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be the truth, but you know who can and will be angry at you? Sam Arias.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at Lena again to make sure she doesn’t miss the horror in the young woman’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they have called Sam to deal with Lena even if it was remotely from Metropolis. From there, the woman was able to reach National City’s Luthorcorp HR to make them give Lena proper paid time off. It was a good thing Sam was head of the board of Luthorcorp in Metropolis and that she also said she would come to the city to see how Lena was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe you told her what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Somebody had to,” Alex interjects. “You wanted to go back to work after being attacked. You don’t fear me or Kara, so we had to play dirty.”</p><p> </p><p>The funny thing was when Kara got so desperate and frustrated that she told Lena ‘<em>We are telling your mother!’</em>, which made her laugh and almost tear out her stitches. Sam Arias, however, was the name that made Lena stiffen. Therefore, they reached out to her and explained what had happened. Alex also talked to Andrea Rojas to much of Kara’s chagrin.</p><p> </p><p>So, tonight was going to be packed with people. Nia invited Yvette, William and Brainy, even though her and Brainy were still broken up. J’onn and Kelly were also coming, after Alex got Nia’s blessings since it was the girl’s birthday after all. Andrea had let Nia know that she would show up because she wanted to check on Lena and would leave before the party started. However, Nia insisted that she could stay if she wanted to. Kara had also let her know that a friend was flying from Metropolis only to see how Lena was doing.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Lena feels anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s place is full of people, most of them aware of what she tried to do with Myriad, and although she is sitting in the middle of a talkative Sam and a protective Andrea, her insides twist and turn every time Kara looks at her from the other side of the table.</p><p> </p><p>They moved the couch and other furniture away beforehand, so that everyone was sitting on the floor around the table while playing each game. However, after an intense round of Taboo and the fact that Nia announced the next game would be Truth or Dare, J’onn grabbed a stool, indicating he would sit out the next game, as Truth or Dare really wasn’t his thing.</p><p> </p><p>After eating pizza and popcorn (and some Flamin’ Hot Cheetos, but that was mostly Lena and Nia’s friend, Yvette), they were setting the rules of their version of Truth or Dare.</p><p> </p><p>Since it was Nia’s birthday, she had received the honor of being able to choose the games for the night. Lena didn’t mind any of her choices, however, once she announced that they were playing Truth or Dare, Lena started to feel anxious. The first and only time she played Truth or Dare she ended up being mocked by revealing she, a thirteen old at that time, still slept with a stuffed animal. To make the scenario worse, Andrea wasn’t there to protect her like she used to do back then.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, it’s settled. No one can ask Truth two times in a row and Dare three times in a row. To make it fair, everyone’s names go in this hat,” Nia explains, holding out a Christmas hat that Kara gave to her a few minutes ago, “and the last person to go is the person who draws a new name.” While everyone is listening, Yvette is writing down everyone’s names. She does so in a genuinely nice penmanship too, Lena notes, as she can see her from where she is sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Do I write Brainy or… I mean, is that <em>really</em> your name? Also, is it Cara as in Cara Delevingne or Kara as in Kara Del Toro?”</p><p> </p><p>The way Kara scrunches her nose is one of the cutest things Lena has ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s with K,” she replies with a small, friendly smile on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Brainy is fine,” he responds.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Yvette finishes writing all of the names, she puts the small folded pieces of paper inside the Christmas hat. She shakes it vigorously, making sure all of the names are mixed well inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll go first!” Nia shouts, clearly eager to choose the first victim.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Nia would be the first one. Lena’s stomach drops as the birthday girl draws a name and slowly unfolds the piece of paper. Lena’s palms are sweaty and she’s growing even more anxious. She should have bailed on this game like J’onn.</p><p> </p><p>“William!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, thank God,</em> Lena thinks, sighing and letting out the breath she was holding in.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth or Dare?” Nia asks, wiggling her brows.</p><p> </p><p>She discards the piece of paper in the middle of the table while being careful to not drop her glass that rested on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, boring,” Andrea and Nia say at the same time and start laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I was willing to leave this,” Andrea whispers in Lena’s ear, making her snicker quietly. On the other side of the table, Kara doesn’t look happy about how close Andrea is to her. Luckily, she can’t hear what Andrea just said to her, as Kara’s watch is activated and therefore powerless.</p><p> </p><p>After answering that he never made up a source when writing an article, he drew Alex’s name. She chose dare; it was clear that she regretted the moment Kara whispered something in William’s ear. He dared her to dance to Nsync’s Bye Bye Bye choreography, which the woman strangely knew almost entirely despite saying she hated pop music. Kara helped her with some of the moves.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Alex picked Brainy’s, who chose truth. She asked him what was the stupidest thing he has ever done so far to which he responded by saying he is a twelfth-level intellect being and therefore he does not make stupid things. Lena thought he lied, especially because after answering that, he looked at Nia. However, no one pointed out how odd or untrue his answer was.</p><p> </p><p>He called for Yvette after drawing her name and, since she asked for dare, he dared her to say the ten first decimal numbers of Pi because he somehow that was an acceptable challenge. Impressively enough, the woman got the order right. Then, after doing her challenge, Yvette drew Lena’s name.</p><p> </p><p><em>Crap</em> she thought after choosing truth.</p><p> </p><p>And all the while, J’onn was helping them by writing who have chosen what.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so vanilla, Lenita,” Andrea teases, giving her a quick hug.</p><p> </p><p>When her eyes meet Kara’s, she thinks she sees a tinge of distaste. Actually, Kara’s features seem to pass for the impression of disgust as there’s also something else there that the woman can’t quite figure out, but whatever it is, it makes her heart clench.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, girl, tell me about it then,” Yvette asks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, what?</em> Lena glances at her, panic quickly rising.</p><p> </p><p>“What is a turn on for you, that would immediately make you say “take me to bed” without a second thought?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena knew that eventually, the game would take this dirty turn, as most of them were drinking only alcohol without any water to keep them hydrated. However, <em>why</em> did she have to be the first one to face the sexual question? At least it’s not a dare. Lena takes a deep breath, ignoring how pointedly Kara is looking at her. It is almost as if the blonde has some interest in her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate this game,” she declares before taking Andrea’s glass of wine, downing almost the entire thing, as her friend is the one to blame for all of this. It’s hard to think about something that a man would do to her that would make her that needy because… well, she has found out she is not attracted to men. Despite this, there is one thing that a man did to her that made her go weak in the knees and made her legs feel like jelly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well… when someone kisses me on my neck, but does it slowly and uses just a little bit of tongue. But only on the right side, not in the middle or on the left because for some reason it doesn’t have the same effect. ”</p><p> </p><p>Her words come out rushed and she realizes she probably gave out more details than were really necessary. However, she doesn’t think about that for more than a second and quickly grabs the hat Yvette is handing her and draws a name. <em>Better to move on as quickly as possible to avoid seeing the other’s reactions,</em> she thinks, hoping it’s true.</p><p> </p><p>“Kelly?” She calls out.</p><p> </p><p>Alex’s girlfriend says truth, and Lena challenges her to tell them her most embarrassing sex experience because <em>why the hell not</em>? Yvette has already stripped the game of all its purity anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She could have done that with someone else and Lena wouldn’t have minded, but since Yvette decided to ask that question to her, the raven-haired woman is currently holding a small grudge against her.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, Kelly tells about the time she and an ex-girlfriend tried to have sex in a jacuzzi and how that ended up with her almost drowning the other woman. She doesn’t give much details on <em>how</em> she almost drowned her ex even though Alex asked. Kelly then draws Andrea’s name who obviously picks dare and after singing and dancing the chorus of Asejere (or The Ketchup Song, as Lena knows it), the woman draws Kara’s name.</p><p> </p><p>“Dare!” She states excitedly. “You can ask me to do anything you want. I’m game!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena glances at Alex, noticing that Kara is acting a little bit off today. Plus, she swears her friend’s baby blue eyes flashed a shade of pink when she looked at Lena. It only lasted a few seconds, but she swears that’s what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay then Kara, since you are acting so brave tonight, I dare you to do the first thing that comes to your mind. Whatever that is. Act on your first desire,” Andrea challenges. For some odd reason, Lena can’t help but feel nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Then she understands. Kara eyes Lena as if she is her prey and again the blonde’s eyes flash a light shade of pink. Kara quickly gets up from her position on the floor and strides over to where Lena and Andrea are seated. Andrea raises her brow, curious to find out just what is on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sits, positioning herself in between Sam and Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Sam says as Kara adjusts herself in the middle of them.</p><p> </p><p>Kara turns to Lena and softly asks, “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena wants to run away or just vanish from the Universe completely but she nods. Why? Because of Kara and the way her <em>friend</em> is looking at her. Her stomach is doing flips and her heart feels like it’s going to burst out of her chest. The fact that everyone is looking at them is just making the whole situation more awkward.</p><p> </p><p>However, when Kara moves closer to Lena and presses an open-mouthed kiss on the right side of her neck, her mind goes absolutely blank. She instinctively presses her lips together as to not allow any sound to come out. God forbid the whole room finds out what her moans sound like. It doesn’t last long, but it was still enough time to make Lena flustered, hot, and bothered.</p><p> </p><p>Because she was concentrating on what Kara’s lips were doing throughout the whole ordeal, she missed Sam opening her mouth in shock, Andrea letting out a squeak, and Alex and William choking on their beer and doing a spit-take.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Brainy looked stunned while Kelly was trying her best not to bark out a laugh. Nia and Yvette were blinking nonstop, gaping at the sight while J’onn had opted for just turning his back on the whole scene altogether.</p><p> </p><p>To say people were in shock was the understatement of the year. Lena was equally in shock, but of course, she was the only one who was left annoyingly aroused. She feels dizzy, drowning in a heatwave of possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>Kara parts from in between Sam and Lena, grabbing the hat and drawing Sam’s name. The blonde seems not to notice how the air in her living room has turned thick and heavy and that everybody is quiet while stealing glances between her and Lena. Sam quietly says truth. Lena obviously doesn’t hear what Kara asks Sam, nor what her friend’s response is because the next thing she knows is that the blonde is taking her hand and placing it on her crotch.</p><p> </p><p>She swallows a whimper and removes her hand from Kara’s leg, trying her best to pay attention to Nia who ends up being the last one to go, but soon enough the blonde is taking her hand again.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena looks at her friend to tell her to <em>stop</em> in the sternest tone she can muster, she sees Kara’s eyes shining pink again. This time there is no way it could be the lighting or a figment of Lena’s mind. It’s real. The shade of pink resembles the color of Kara’s watch. Actually, scratch that. The color is the same pink of the kryptonite Lena had fabricated.</p><p> </p><p>That’s <em>fucking</em> it — she practically turned Kara gay.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After a weird first round of Truth or Dare, they decide to take a break. Some of them are eating snacks and talking, while others are refilling their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>As Alex refills her glass, she is talking to Kelly about Kara and how weird her sister is acting tonight, especially towards Lena. They are in the kitchen, making sure to keep their voices to a whisper. It is really hard to have any sort of privacy when people are walking around to get beer bottles in the fridge or to take more bowls for snacks.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yes, she is completely in love with her, but Kara would never do what she did,” Alex says in response to what Kelly just said.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she’s drunk…” Kelly says, unsure if that’s even the case. It is more of a question than a statement.</p><p> </p><p>Kara wasn’t drinking tonight. She thought her baby sister would drink as an experiment to know if there were any differences between getting drunk with alien rum and with regular wine. However, the blonde was still very much hyped with worry over Lena’s state.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t drink before you guys came and she isn’t drinking now,” Alex answers and finally takes a sip of her wine.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when someone approaches them.</p><p> </p><p>“I turned Kara gay!” Lena whispers in distress.</p><p> </p><p>Alex almost chokes again, but this time she’s able to cover her mouth and force the wine down.</p><p> </p><p>“The rock. The kryptonite! It’s making her act gay!” Lena whispers, interjecting Alex before she can respond.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks at Kelly and smiles in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think any type of kryptonite can do--”</p><p> </p><p>“So how do you explain what she did back there?!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Poor thing is having a gay panic attack.</em> Alex really feels bad for Lena right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, she was trying to make me touch her and you don’t want to know <em>where</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she really doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, come on. She has never done anything like that before when the power-dampener was on,” she says, brushing it off like it’s no big deal.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but she has never kept that thing on for more than twenty minutes. It has been a few hours since she activated it. We have to shut it off before she does something with somebody else,” Lena retorts.</p><p> </p><p>Alex looks over at Lena who is standing in front of her only to see her baby sister casually interacting with her boss Andrea. There is a respectful distance between them, and Kara has her arms crossed. Nothing in her sister’s body language says she wants to flirt with the brunette. Actually, she looks serious, as the two are probably talking about work.</p><p> </p><p>When she looks back at Lena, she doesn’t have the heart to say that Lena’s statement is incorrect and that Kara’s only target is her, as that would only make the woman more nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“You might have a point so you better rescue Andrea from Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Not even a second later, Lena races out of the kitchen and towards the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think she is right?” Kelly asks.</p><p> </p><p>It is nice that Kelly knows that Kara is Supergirl now so Alex doesn’t have to lie or to hide parts of a story anymore. She was surprised, though, because neither her girlfriend nor her sister remembered to update her. According to them, they had forgotten; Kelly only reminded herself to tell Alex when Kara showed up at Alex’s place to take her sister.</p><p> </p><p>Then Kelly told her she already knew Kara was in love with Lena, too, which stung a little, but now she is fine. What matters is that Alex doesn’t need to cover when Kara needs to go be Supergirl.</p><p> </p><p>“I… no? I mean, Kara crossed paths with red kryptonite that made all of her bad, egoistical thoughts come to the surface and it gave her the freedom to act on them…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my…” Alex says, suddenly having an epiphany. “What if the pink kryptonite is stripping Kara of her inhibitions? But not all of her inhibitions, just the ones related to love and,” she pauses, gaging, “lust?”</p><p> </p><p>“Giving her the freedom to act on her thoughts.” Kelly finishes, a smile forming on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” She whispers and soon another thought comes to mind. “And we should explore it.”</p><p> </p><p>By the way Kelly arches her brow, her girlfriend is not a fan of whatever idea Alex has in mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, babe. They need a little help and not even that kryptonite is helping,” she pouts hoping it’ll persuade Kelly. It does because her girlfriend rolls her eyes which is a sign that she’s on board.</p><p> </p><p>“What is helping?” Nia asks, startling both women as they didn’t expect anyone to be listening in on their conversation. They exchange looks and that’s all it takes for them to agree that they would tell Nia what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, they also end up telling J’onn, giving him a chance to make an excuse in order to leave early if he wants to. Which of course, he does, not wanting any part of their plan. Without giving away too many details, they add Andrea and William to their plan only because William overheard them talking and called Andrea in to hear too. Apparently, the two of them also knew Kara and Lena were in love with each other. However, they didn’t tell Alex, Nia, and Kelly how they knew, as apparently it was a long story.</p><p> </p><p>Brainy was left out of the plan as he would most likely be of no help; Yvette didn’t know any of them that well and they also needed to make it look they weren’t cheating at the game. That was the reason Sam was left out too.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The plan was simple. Everyone involved must have Kara or Lena do a dare somehow whether their name gets drawn or not. It should’ve been fairly easy, but at the moment Nia is having trouble coming up with a dare for Andrea. She waits patiently for Nia to challenge her with anything.</p><p> </p><p>While she waits, she scoots closer to the man who introduced himself as Brainy, as Lena is almost on top of her, trying to avoid Kara’s touches and clinginess.</p><p> </p><p>“Nia, please, just dare me to do <em>anything!</em>” She urges the young woman. “Anything, <em>really!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Andrea moves closer to Brainy who then proceeds to move closer to Yvette. The whole situation was getting ridiculous and the second round has barely even started.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh, I dare you to dare Lena to do what you want!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, she can work with that.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Lena shouts over the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I dare you to sit on Kara’s lap.”</p><p> </p><p>"What? C’mon guys!” Lena shouts, throwing her hands in the air as her voice erupts throughout the apartment and no doubt is heard by the next-door neighbors.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of her eyes, the brunette notices how <em>content</em> Kara Danvers looks, as a huge grin is plastered straight across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair. You can’t do that, Nia. She can’t do that! Come on!” Lena continues to protest, wanting someone, <em>anyone</em>, to back her up, which unfortunately never happens.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we never said that someone couldn’t do that so, it’s valid,” William argues calmly, ignoring the scowl on Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly, Lena sits on Kara’s lap and it takes only a few seconds for the blonde to embrace Lena and rest her chin on Lena’s shoulder. It’s unbelievably cute to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer the other way around, but this is fine too,” Kara hums, happy and content with Lena’s position.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kara ruins the moment by commenting this out loud to the entire group and not just whispering it to Lena. Andrea looks at Lena as she questions this plan, thinking that maybe they are forcing them together when what they should be doing is allowing them to work it out for themselves. However, she notices her friend is slowly relaxing so she does the same.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea pulls out a name and it ends up being Yvette. She is not part of the plan so when the woman chooses dare again, Andrea challenges her to do something non-related to their plan. Yvette then ends up drawing Sam’s name and she chooses dare. She dares her to tell what person in this room she would hook up with and Andrea coughs a little when the woman says her name and William’s. She makes note of it and files that information for later.</p><p> </p><p>Sam then draws Kara’s name who surprisingly says truth. Maybe she was expecting to be asked something similar to Sam’s question but instead, Sam asks her about the most embarrassing thing Cat Grant asked her to do while working for her.</p><p> </p><p>They begin to realize that they should have included Brainy, Sam, and Yvette in on their plan in order for it to go smoother. Next, Kara digs for a name and pulls William’s out of the hat. She dared him to whatever he wanted, feeling quite uninspired to come up with a decent dare.</p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to tell us which one you would hook up with,” he challenges excitedly, taking the opportunity to move with their plan.</p><p> </p><p>After he and Kara went on a bad date, William thought that maybe he was seeing things and reading between the lines. Perhaps he needed an excuse for himself on why his coworker wasn’t interested in him. He wasn’t that kind of man, one insecure enough to think that the only reason a woman wouldn’t be interested in him was because she was a lesbian.</p><p> </p><p>However, after a few weeks had passed since that bad date, he noticed that Kara would be particularly happy on Wednesdays and Thursdays. It didn’t take him too long to figure out the meaning behind this, as Kara herself told him that on Wednesday nights Lena Luthor came over to hang out and would spend the night. This was validated one week when Kara turned up on Wednesday with a sad look on her face because Lena had canceled that week’s sleepover.</p><p> </p><p>He knew no one would get that sad because a weekly event with a friend was canceled unless they were more than that. He was quite sure that Kara thought Lena Luthor was definitely more than a friend, even if she denied it.</p><p> </p><p>So, yes, while he’s disappointed that things didn’t work out between him and Kara, he is still happy to help them work out their feelings for each other. Of course, he would prefer something less childish or exposed, but Alex said today was their best opportunity they would have.</p><p> </p><p>Kara squeals. “That would be Lena, <em>of course</em>,” she answers so matter-of-factly that William thinks the woman might be under the effect of something. She hasn’t been drinking tonight, so maybe she started sooner and stopped before the guests arrived? Even though he is unsure, something that he does know is true is that Kara isn’t acting like some who’s sober.</p><p> </p><p>He watches her try to kiss the nape of Lena’s neck, but the woman is faster and gets up from Kara’s lap before she has the chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t,” Lena warns, her voice low and stern, her index finger raised high enough for everyone <em>but</em> Kara to understand the message. When the blonde’s face goes from a happy, excited puppy to one who’s been kicked, Lena points to her stomach, and for some reason <em>that</em> makes Kara understand.</p><p> </p><p>William looks around to try and see who else here is just as lost as he is. Only Yvette seems to not understand what is happening. He knew there was an attempt at Lena Luthor’s life because Kara told him a few days ago but he doesn’t know how that may be related to Lena’s belly. Anyone besides him and Yvette seems to understand how these two things are related. However, the game must go on, so he draws a name out of the hat.</p><p> </p><p>“Brainy,” he announces knowing the other man can’t ask for truth, he gives him an easy dare — to admit to Nia he is a stupid arsehole for breaking up with her. It takes longer than he thought for the man to say these words, and he swears he now has a nemesis as Brainy stares directly at him. William can feel the metaphorical daggers coming straight at him at full speed.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Lena trying to sit down on the floor even though Kara keeps trying to make her friend sit in her lap again.</p><p> </p><p>Brainy draws Nia’s name. The silence is as awkward as it occurred after Kara kissed Lena on her neck. Actually, it’s worse in William’s opinion. Nia chooses dare, and after pondering for several minutes, Brainy dares her to do whatever she wants. His voice sounds sad and broken, and William wonders what he was thinking before coming up with this dare.</p><p> </p><p>He believes Brainy thought Nia would do anything other than plant a kiss right on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone cheers and claps for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Get a room!” Alex says when their kissing gets intense. They part and it’s obvious Brainy wasn’t expecting that at all. He looks confused and dazed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” the man says getting up from the floor. He offers his hand to Nia.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Nia asks dumbfounded. Everyone stares at them stunned.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get a room,” Brainy states simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, not at our place. Please, not at our place. I don’t have a place to crash if you do your business at our place,” Yvette says not so quietly and Brainy ends up hearing her.</p><p> </p><p>He laughs and then reassures her that they are heading his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank God,” the woman states, laughing in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it okay for us to keep playing without Nia? She was the one who wanted to play Truth or Dare,” Lena asks. “We could switch it up and play something else now.” Deep down she’s hoping they don’t continue torturing her with this dreadful game.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping the game would mean the end of their plan. They barely had a chance to cheat to make Kara and Lena get closer, but considering all that happened it seemed to be enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you suggest then?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“How about trivia?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Lena, but that’s lame. We should play Never Have I Ever,” Andrea looks to William and then to Alex and Kelly. It’s the perfect game to get some truths revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s actually a good…” William begins, but his phone dings, indicating he has a new text. “A good idea…” he finishes, then reads the message. “Sorry to cut it short guys, but I just got a lead from a source and I really have to check on that.”</p><p> </p><p>He gets up from the floor and says farewell to everyone, expecting the ladies to go on with their plan.</p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Yet, soon after William leaves, everyone else decides to follow suit, each coming up with a good excuse to end the night early.</p><p> </p><p>Andrea leaves minutes after William after getting a call that there is an issue with the Obsidian lenses which needs her immediate attention. Kelly accompanies her, as they are working together to fix any bugs, which leaves Alex to follow her as she didn’t want to be stuck behind cleaning. Sam decides to also follow suit, but she informs them she is staying for two more weeks so they <em>should totally hang out again soon</em>. Finally, Yvette accepts Sam’s offer to give her a ride home.</p><p> </p><p>Which leaves Lena alone with Kara in her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“You should deactivate the power-dampener, that way you’ll finish cleaning faster,” she suggests, gathering trash in the living room and putting it into a garbage bag, trying not to sound too suspicious or anxious. She doesn’t know how to bring up the fact that her power-dampener is making her friend act gay.</p><p> </p><p>“I actually don’t mind cleaning without powers. Also, my fingers are wrinkled from washing these dishes. I’ve forgotten how weird that feels,” she says giggling.</p><p> </p><p>A guilty feeling washes over Lena. Her friend is happy because she can feel certain things she wasn’t able to feel since she got to Earth, but she is also acting gay because of course Lena had to mess up the device.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs and grabs another paper plate. After getting the last piece of trash and throwing it into the garbage bag, she places it close to Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go take a shower if you don’t mind, but once I’m finished, I’ll make us both some coffee, okay?” She hates how domestic this all feels. She feels at home even though she shouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>As she turns to head to Kara’s bedroom, she hears her mutter something which stops her in her tracks. <em>Oh, Jesus. What now?</em></p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” She asks, turning around to face Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me. I’m coming with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena lets out a surprised laugh thinking Kara must be joking. However, when she sees the serious look on Kara’s face, her smile fades quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?” She asks, needing to hear it again, making sure she did, in fact, hear the blonde correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m showering with you,” Kara says, like she’s giving a Supergirl speech as she bites her lower lip and then grabs Lena by the waist, pulling her in closer.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter how much of that Lena wanted and still wants. Kara is not in her right mind at the moment so letting her friend touch her is taking advantage of her, and Lena can’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since Eve’s attack, Kara has been going to Lena’s penthouse to investigate in hopes of finding any clue of how Eve got in and what she might have done to get past Lena’s security systems. She also went to pick up some of Lena’s belongings to bring back for her since she had been staying at Kara’s apartment so Kara could watch over her while she recovered. Since last Wednesday, she has now been the one who cuddles Lena when usually it’s the opposite. However, usually, when she wakes up, she’s cuddling Kara, not knowing when or how they switched positions.</p><p> </p><p>It felt nice even if it was all platonic for Kara, which Lena has been handling with poise and decency. She was, after all, raised and educated to deal with all kinds of situations with decorum, no matter how much she wanted to slap someone across the face or to hide under the table out of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>But dealing with this Kara? No expensive education could have prepared her for this scenario.</p><p> </p><p>Lena fights her hazed mind before she lets her body press Kara’s against the nearest wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara,” she says calmly, rolling her eyes when she sees Kara’s arrogant smile. “Please take off the watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s smile fades. The blonde suddenly looks serious and a bit hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I do that? I’m enjoying being able to feel things.”</p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath. “I know but it’s affecting your brain--”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not!” Kara protests, cutting her off.</p><p> </p><p>“--because you haven’t left it on for more than half an hour before, and I didn’t get the chance to test it--”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, you are overreacting! I’m fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“--so I don’t know what it can do to you after more than two hours of continuous use, and the power dampening has been activated since Alex got here--”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop that! I feel fine! Nothing’s wrong. It’s not the same situation with what happened with the red kryptonite. So, please, stop worrying and let’s shower!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena realizes she’s not getting anywhere with Kara. She obviously doesn’t think anything is wrong or out of the ordinary. When the blonde moves her hands to take Lena’s in hers, she distances herself and moves her hands out of Kara’s reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Lee?” she asks, her facial expression now resembling that of a sad puppy.</p><p> </p><p>The look on Kara’s face is too much for her to handle so she looks away.</p><p> </p><p>“Please take the watch off and say that you want to shower with me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What… I… I’m not taking the watch off. What difference would that make anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>She notices Kara is trying to hide her guilt and pain.</p><p> </p><p>“I would still want to shower with you...”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s eyes turn pink, but Lena notices that some of the veins in her face do too.</p><p> </p><p>“...and bathe you.”</p><p> </p><p>The shade of pink in Kara’s eyes continues to get stronger. The color is nowhere near red, but whereas before it was a rose pink, now it resembles more of a shade of hot pink.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s body suddenly ignites due to the picture Kara is painting for her imagination, which is roaming free and wild.</p><p> </p><p>“And if you decide to pin me against this wall and touch me just like you do in my dreams, I wouldn’t complain.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s mouth is dry and she feels dizzy. Her mind is reeling as not only does she have that picture in her head, but she also knows now that Kara <em>dreams</em> about them doing this sort of thing.</p><p> </p><p>Lena wants so badly to let go of herself and <em>handle</em> Kara like she thought she could do the day her friend revealed her first was with Mon-El. She couldn’t, she can’t, she won’t.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is stronger than her desires or at least she has to be for Kara’s wellbeing. She knows her friend well enough by now to know that later on the blonde will feel bad for saying all of these things. If she allows her to go on and act on her words, their friendship would be over for good this time.</p><p> </p><p>She snatches Kara’s watch from her wrist when she notices her friend is distracted enough by leaning in on her. They almost bump their faces together, but Lena manages to take off the watch and as she does so, she sees the pink shades that color her friend’s eyes and veins to slowly fade away.</p><p> </p><p>Kara steps backward, lowering her head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara lifts her chin, and Lena can see the glistening of tears in her beautiful eyes. There is shame written all over the blonde’s features which makes Lena’s heart aches profoundly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, it’s okay, I--”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading to Alex’s. You stay here. I’m going to sleep there.”</p><p> </p><p>She furrows her brow. “What? No, there is no need to--”</p><p> </p><p>“There is, Lena. There really is a need for me to sleep at Alex’s tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sounds on edge but, also vulnerable and close to shedding tears that make her eyes shine so bright. Lena swears she heard the blonde sniff.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your place. I’ll go to Sam’s or Andrea’s. Don’t worry, I… it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The thing was — it actually wasn’t okay, and they wouldn’t be talking about what happened tonight, right now or any time soon it seemed. Lena should pressure Kara to talk about it, but she is a coward that isn’t ready to hear that her friend apologizes for saying and doing all of that because she would never do such things with Lena since they are only friends.</p><p> </p><p>She needs time before having her feelings crushed again by the sweet and caring Kara. Especially, when she is still coming to terms with all of this <em>I’m a lesbian who is in love with my straight best friend </em>mess her life has become since her conversation with Lillian.</p><p> </p><p>Lena calls Sam and asks if she can stay with her in her hotel room before Kara calls Alex or flies over her sister’s place. Sam asks if something happened between her and Kara, but she lies and tells her that everything is fine and just needs a night with her since she hasn’t seen her other best friend in so long. After hanging up the phone, she calls a Lyft and then grabs her toothbrush, pajamas, and other items she would need for the night as well as a change of clothes and such for the following day. She leaves without saying goodbye or even look at Kara who is also avoiding her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>It’s painful, but she hopes that it’s only one night of awkwardness. Tomorrow they will talk and everything will be fine. She has to believe that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me at my Tumblr: https://liapetros.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>